The Sky's Rage
by Dio Silenzio
Summary: Tsunayoshi Shirayuki, a name in Sainan that will make the citizens quiver in fear, known for his monstrous strength, and low tolerance against many things, will now face his biggest challenge yet. Taking care of an energetic pink haired alien princess that will make his life change, for better or worse. Suck at summaries Rated T for cussing. OOC!27(under revision/ being rewritten)
1. Chapter 1

**okay first this was something that i made during class soooo don't expect it to be well thought out like other fics**

**and there are alot of chronological errors here but they are intentional**

**Disclaimer: Dio does not own KHR or To-Love Ru he does however own the OCs.**

**more AN below**

* * *

><p><strong>~Namimori~<strong>

'In Namimori every day is peaceful and no accidents happen' was the citizen of Namimori always say seeing that no fights, tragedies or anything like that, occurs in the peaceful town, but today was the day, the neighbours, friends, and people who knew about the Sawada family eat their own words.

Currently the people mentioned were staring at a horrifying scene.

The Sawada Household was burning on huge roaring flames, along with the three people who live there, Nana the mother, Tsukino the youngest child, and Tsunayoshi Sawada the eldest child of the Sawada's.

Normally people would think this is was an accident but before the fire even started they heard screaming, and gunshots something that doesn't happen during a house fire.

The closest friends of the Sawadas namely the Yamamoto's, Sasagawa's, and the Hibari's were the most affected by this tragedy but among the three family the firstborn of the Hibari family, Kyoka, was mentally and emotional scarred the most for losing her first friend, Tsunayoshi Sawada, also known as **Kami**, for protecting the citizen of Namimori even if he is a hot-head.

Unknown to all the people who suspected the three members of the Sawada's are burned to death, the eldest, Tsunayoshi was walking aimlessly to who knows where, without looking back at the prize of one man's decision.

* * *

><p><strong>6 years later ~Sainan High Rooftop~<strong>

On the rooftop of the Sainan High school famous for its perverted principal, and for the presence of the most feared human in the whole City, Shirayuki Tsunayoshi or as what would his only two friends would call him, Tsuna.

As of now Tsuna would be skipping classes and then sleep throughout the whole day until the classes have ended, but today was a little different because his sleep was disturbed by the sweetest nightmare that was his past.

"Damn you… Iemitsu, one day you'll pay you b*st*rd" Tsuna muttered on the air hoping that his threat will reach the bane of his existence.

Then an ominous aura came creeping from behind, an all too familiar aura that belonged to the gutsiest woman he knows. Tsuna looked up from his sitting position and saw the face of the Disciplinary Committee Head.

"What do you want now Kotegawa?" Tsuna growled at the woman who was looking down on him with her arms crossed. Geez from one nightmare to another.

"You skipped class, and slept in the rooftop, and your asking me, what I want?" Yui Kotegawa hissed at her worst enemy that's been giving her trouble since he first attended elementary.

"Hai, because if it's about me being shameless again, I would tell you the same thing, Miss neko underwear" Tsuna said reminding her not to get too close to a person sitting while she was wearing a short skirt.

Feeling the girl's aura becoming more murderous than ominous, Tsuna quickly fled, not wanting to hear her bitching about perverts.

"Y-y-you shamless-" Before Yui could finish the delinquent was already gone. Then she smirked one day she will have her revenge against that shameless barbarian.

* * *

><p><strong>~Hallways~<strong>

As Tsuna walked through the hallways he noticed that the students are currently having lunch, and talking with their friends.

'Shit' Tsuna inwardly cursed himself, he hated walking or wandering where theres people around for three reasons.

One: They make way for him not wanting to get in his way.

Two: He always receives looks of fear and respect, it always irked him that he can't interact properly with people his age, but he gives less f*cks every day.

Three: He felt like a King, a God: and he hated that, unlike Namimori where he was treated as a guardian and he wasn't worshipped instead he was simply praised, but who could blame him for being strong, the reason he got the strength that got him this kind of treatment was when he simply asked someone the meaning of 'pissed off'

~Flashback~

In the playgrounds of Namimori Daycare a four-year old Tsuna was currently looking at a blond man wearing a bartender's uniform paired with shades, he wasn't playing with his friends for the reason that they were talking about their fathers, a person that Tsuna doesn't have the luxury meeting.

The innocent Tsuna, out of curiosity, gets close to the bartender who has a really-really big frown. The bartender took notice of him.

"What do you want kid, can't you see I'm pissed off" Tsuna only got confusion from the word 'pissed off'.

"Pissed Off?" Tsuna said feeling that the words were related to him in some way. The man had his mouth hung open noticing that he made a slip-up.

"Pissed Off… it's when you're really mad or angry about something or someone and you just want to hit something to make the angry go away." The bartender, Shizuo, told the kid even if the kid was really underage to learn about that, then Shizuo left seeing that he doesn't have anything to do anymore.

Ever since that day Tsunayoshi Sawada realized that when he was pissed about something. You should let out and don't hold it back in. And the next five years till the fire happened Tsuna grew stronger and stronger till his strength became inhumane along with his temper on things that get him really pissed off. And the first thing that got really pissed was his father, 'Iemitsu Sawada'.

**~Flashback End~**

As Tsuna's reminiscence end, he already reached the door of his class 1-A (I think?) he opened the door and got shocked reactions from the class excluding 'Haruna Sairenji' one of his friends crush, and speaking of friends.

As Tsuna spotted a boy his age with spiky orange hair accompanied with another boy with spiky black hair, he made his way to the vacant chair besides the window and as he seated himself he gave the whole class, who was staring at him intently, a glare with his right eye while his left was covered by his bangs.

"Don't you all know, that its rude to stare" not that Tsuna blames them, cuz he standouts with other boys, in fact he was the only one that dressed like a delinquent in the entire class and paired with the rattail hairstyle that ran halfway through his back (just like Yuni's I guess), his appearance practically screamed 'I'm gonna mess you up'.

With that said everyone who was staring at him got back to whatever they were talking about, but other's changed topic to 'why is the 'Akuma of Sainan' attending class?', which really annoyed him, but thankfully his only two friends approached him.

"Hey Tsuna, I thought you planned to sleep through the whole day again?" the orange haired boy' Yuuki Rito said not really minding Tsuna's presence, in fact he preferred hanging out with him rather than with a pervert like Saruyama.

"Yeah Tsuna, what gives?" Kenichi Saruyama the one with spiky black hair, known for being a dedicated pervert.

"I woke up, then a cat kept me from going back to sleep" Tsuna growled annoyed by the fact that his sleep was cut-off short by the Disciplinary Committee Head.

"A cat?" the two boys said in unison.

"Yes a damn cat, now shut up I'm going to sleep here" Tsuna said as he used his right-hand to support his head while drifting back to sleep.

Rito and Saruyama sweatdropped at their friend's actions, but decided not to disturb him, cuz the only person they know that can wake up Tsuna and survive, was the uptight Yui Kotegawa.

Rito still doesn't know why Tsuna tolerate Yui while he he beats up other people including him and Saruyama when he wakes up, but Saruyama, a self-proclaimed expert at women used his knowledge and applied it to a boy like Tsuna and came to a conclusion that the 'Akuma' was a male version of the legendary Tsunderes.

When the teacher came inside the class, the students made their way to their respective seats, the rest of the day in class was boring by the fact that the teachers can't discuss a lesson properly with Tsuna sleeping in the classroom.

As classes were now over students started to pack their things and go to wherever they were going, now Rito and Saruyama face a new problem, who was going to wake Tsuna up? they took off to a safe distance where Tsuna won't here the two of them.

"Well goodluck Rito" Saruyama said as he tried to walk away and avoid getting killed.

"Wah!? No way you do it!"

"No way, I haven't got a girlfriend yet!"

"You'll never have one perv!"

"Hey! It's not like you'll have one to"

"I still haven't confessed to Haruna-chan!"

"It's fine you won't confess anyway"

"What do you mean by that!?"

"It means, what it means"

"Screw you!"

"*Sigh* We'll just ask Kotegawa-san"

With that agreement they searched for the Disciplinary Head who was currently in the office with the other members of the committee. The two asked the Head who agreed seeing that the whole school think that Tsuna was her responsibility.

* * *

><p><strong>~Back to the Classroom~<strong>

As Yui reached the classroom she saw Tsuna sleeping peacefully, it was very rare for many people to see Tsuna in this state, but she saw this as one of the perks of being the only one who could stand up against Tsuna, she gets closer and leaned in close wanting to take advantage of the only moment where the hot-headed delinquent looked calm.

As she took a good look of his face, a smile formed on her face as she stretched her right-arm and cupped Tsuna's vulnerable cheeks.

But with Tsuna's heightened senses he woke up from the warm feeling on his cheek and caught sight of the Disciplinary Head.

'_What the F*ck?'_ Tsuna thought confused at what the hell was going on and when he took notice of the cozy feeling on his cheek he saw Kotegawa's hand on his cheek.

A blush of embarrassment was about to form on his cheek when suddenly the gentle touch became a painful pinch and was pulled by the now red faced girl.

"Daw hwell awr you duoing!?" He yelled while his cheek was being pulled by the black-haired girl who looked away, making him unable to see the face that will tell a million stories.

"W-w-wake up baka!, class is over, g-g-go home" Yui said letting go of the delinquent's cheek, as she struggled to speak straight while she scolded herself for doing such a shameless act.

"hn…" was the only reply he gave as he rubbed his sore cheek and grabbing his bag, forgetting what she did before pulling his cheek, he wasn't going to waste his time arguing with Kotegawa, he had a job to do so he immediately left not looking back at the girl that had a hurt expression.

* * *

><p><strong>~Shirayuki Residence~ many hours later<strong>

As soon as Tsuna's work was done he immediately got home and took a bath, but not till he turned on his stereo system, the silence of living alone was unbearable sometimes. Then as soon as he finished taking a bath he wore a plain white T-shirt and orange shorts.

He walked down stairs while being annoyed by having a house that was large enough for five people to live on, then he sighed, sometimes he wished he hadn't accepted the reward he got when he saved that girl, U-um what's her name again… Sa-Sa-Saiyuki? … nah it's not important, right now he has food to cook.

After he finished preparing dinner and eating he did a little work out and headed to his room planning to get some more shut-eye, then his cellphone rang.

Who could have called him right at this hour, the only people who has his number was Rito, his sister Mikan, and his manager, because he would be damned he gave his number to Saruyama or other people.

"Who is it?" Tsuna answered his phone and heard panting and shrieking that sounded from Rito.

'_What does he need this time?' _

"N-n-need help*pant* people *pant* black suits *pant* going to the park" Rito spoke from the phone that Tsuna understood a little, the only thing he needed to hear was, 'Help' and 'Park'

* * *

><p>When Tsuna reached the park he saw his friend holding hands with a girl with long pink hair that was wearing a… Da fuq?...<p>

His stupefied face turned serious when he saw a man wearing a black suit and black shades lifting a truck… meh he could do it to, and with one hand at that… then the man did something that pissed him off, the man in black threw the truck at his friend and the girl he was with.

Tsuna used his speed that made him look like he teleported in front of the two teenagers. Then he caught the vehicle-turned-projectile with his hands before it hits the two people behind him.

"T-Tsuna…thank god were safe…" Rito then fainted but was caught by the girl with pink hair.

The girl looked at the one who caught the truck and protected her and her new friend from getting crushed.

"Uummm?"

"Ask questions later, right now I'm pissed off" Tsuna growled and threw the truck back at the man that had a back up which Tsuna just saw.

The two grown men were too paralyzed to dodge the truck but thankfully their alien bodies and luck save them from getting killed.

With that ordeal done Tsuna dusted his hands and looked at Rito and the girl, he sighed knowing that he has to take Rito home, but what about the girl.

Tsuna tried to find the girl but to no avail then he saw a note and picked it up, Tsuna sweatdropped that he couldn't read the damn note, not that he can't read, but it looked like a bunch of shapes and lines.

Sighing in annoyance Tsuna picked up Rito like a sack of potatoes and headed towards his friend's house planning to spend the night there, for no good reason.

* * *

><p><strong>~Next Morning~<strong>

As morning came Tsuna and his friend Rito talked about last night then the two ate breakfast and got to school, but not without Tsuna thanking Mikan for letting him stay for the night.

"Man, last night blows…" Rito lazily said as he walked tired from the events last night.

"Che" Tsuna commented(?) annoyed by the fact that his trouble-magnet of a friend dragged himself to an alien girls problems, at first he didn't believe it but remembering what happened last night, he forced himself to believe it to.

"Oi, don't you have a confession to make" Tsuna said as he spotted Haruna, trying to change the conversation about aliens.

"Wah, how did you!?" Rito screamed in a flustered face.

"Too obvious…" Tsuna muttered as he yawned, he is definitely going to sleep through the whole day again.

"I-I don't think I can, right now…" Rito whispered to his friend trying to let a perfect chance slip by again.

Then Tsuna grew a tick mark, he knows that he shouldn't poke his nose to Rito's lovelife, but damn this was getting thing with Haruna has been going on since the Eight-grade.

Tsuna took a deep breath before glaring at his friend making Rito go out of his face.

"Can't you just damn say-" Tsuna said quietly closing his eyes with rage building up.

"-I FU*KING LOVE YOU DAMMIT!" Tsuna screamed, his hands on his pockets, then it was all silence while his eyes were closed, then he had a sh*tty feeling on his gut.

"You do?" two voices that clearly came from a girl's, one being annoyingly familiar and the other sounded sweet yet irritating.

Tsuna opened his eyes and was welcomed by two girls, the one being the girl with pink hair and a cosplay outfit he saw last night and other being Yui Kotegawa whose face was burning red with steam coming out of it.

He took a good look around, his friend had his mouth open and was dripping sweat, while everybody else that was in that area was gawking at him like idiots, except Haruna who had her trademark smile on.

All of the sudden Tsuna was tackled to an embraced coutesy of the pinkette with huge smile on her face

Did. He. Just. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! F***************CKING HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLL

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo tell me what u think in the reviews<strong>

**AN:**

**:Tsuna being grossly overpowered... explained(?) but further explanation will be given later on.**

**:Giving Lala to Tsuna... naah Tsuna's Harem will be a maximum of Four girls, for now and the rest will be on Rito's**

**:Mafia, won't be until mid chapters or when the To love ru characters are attached to Tsuna in a friendly manner.**

**: Tsuna's sister(OC) being killed right of the start. A very important factor on Tsuna's survival**

**: Shirayuki? Nana's last name that I slapped in just to sound cool.**

**:Tsuna's Education? I'll give it detail, say, 2 chapters from now**

**and for those who know that I'm the author of Lion meets Remnant(a KHR X RWBY fic) im still going to update it not sure when but I'll update it.**

**Thats all I think?**

**SEEE YAAH**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dio does not own KHR or To Love-Ru they are owned by their respective owners**

* * *

><p><strong>~Sainan High~ Rooftop <strong>

Once again, Tsuna was skipping classes and was in the rooftop but this time he wasn't sleeping, not that didn't want to, but he can't because of the messed up event this morning.

**~Flashback~**

As Tsuna was wrapped into a tight embrace given to him by the pink haired alien girl last night, Yui Kotegawa who saw what happened, ran away, her face flushed from embarrassment, thinking that the confession was meant for the pinkette and she just happened to be on the way.

Tsuna felt like he needed to explain what happened to the Disciplinary Head, but he brush it off and focuses his attention to the bigger problem. First he glared at the spectators till they leave including Rito who ran away immediately.

"Oi, get of me will ya.." Tsuna growled at the girl who released her hold on him, the girl smiled brightly at him, which annoyed him even more seeing that her smile was very familiar.

"What's wrong ummm… Tsuna?" the pinkette tilted her head in a cute manner and recalled the person Rito was calling on his phone, Rito said that when that person arrives the two of them will be safe.

"Huh? How did you- nevermind, who are you anyway?" Tsuna snarled at the unnamed pinkette.

"My name is Lala Satalin Deviluke, sweety" Lala as the girl identified herself said hugging Tsuna yet again.

Tsuna stood up and grabbed the girl at the back of her dress and lifting her like a cat.

"Sweety, my ass… what do you mean by that!?" Tsuna yelled at Lala who giggled thinking that Tsuna's attitude was quite cute.

"It means were getting married" Lala squealed kissing Tsuna's nose slightly from her position.

"…"

"_That's it I'm done" _Tsuna thought as he dropped the bubbly-girl and walked towards the school straight to the rooftop while fighting off the blush that was currently winning the battle.

Lala waved farewell to her future husband before he was out of sight.

**~Flashback end~**

Tsuna sighed it was lunch time and he still haven't get some sleep, Tsuna stood up and grabbed his bag looking for the bento Mikan made for him, it took a few minutes of searching to realize that his bento was missing.

"The hell?" but then he remembered, he was knocked down by that Alien girl when she hugged him.

"Stupid alien, made me drop my lunch…" Tsuna growled in annoyance, he was really looking forward on eating Mikan's cooking, not that his cooking was bad and all but-

"Hey Tsuna!"

Tsuna's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the voices of his friends who looked like they just ran a marathon Rito being more fit than Saruyama, looked better than the latter.

"What is it morons?"

"A REALLY PRETTY GIRL IS LOOKING YOU!" Saruyama shouted beating Rito and annoying Tsuna even further.

"Hah…?"

"It's the girl from last night" Rito said making Tsuna's eye widen.

* * *

><p><strong>~Sainan High~ First Floor Hallways<strong>

"Tsunaaaaa!"

"Where are youuuuuuuu?"

In the hallways of Sainan High, Lala was currently holding a certain brunette's lunch, looking for the said brunette. The students of both genders were mesmerizing her beauty not caring about what she was doing.

"You're pretty… Are you from the drama club?"

"W-we'll help you find this Tsuna guy" two guys approached the bubbly Lala, then she heard the gentle yet menacing voice of her fiancée that she proclaimed herself.

"Oi! Baka-onna!(Stupid girl)" Tsuna yelled, alerting all the people who was in the vaccinity, as he run down the stairs.

"Ah, Tsuna! Here it is, I brought this for you~" Lala showed him the lunchbox on her hand and smiled at what she did for her spiky-haired fiancée.

"Hm?" Tsuna took a good look at what she had in her hands and realized that it was his bento.

"H-hey Tsuna, what's your relationship with that girl?" Saruyama asked with a lot boys behind him, '_How the F*ck did they get there'_. Tsuna thought.

"Me?... I'm Tsuna's bride!" Lala said as she glomped Tsuna that, shocking all of the people who heard.

Tsuna blinked, then blinked again. He was about to scream at the girl but…

"Tsuna…H-how dare you… get a pretty girl before me…" Saruyama said while the other guys behind him began to gather up the courage to face the infamous 'Akuma'.

Tsuna brushed of what the air-headed girl said, and smirked at the attempt to outnumber him.

"Any of you b*tch*s have anything to say?" Tsuna asked with his demonic aura and smile on, testing their courage.

"Nothing! Your Highness!" all of the men said in unison as every single one of them took a knee in front of Tsuna like knights bowing before their king, this action impressed Lala and her 'companion' as they didn't know of Tsuna's reputation.

"Hn" was the only thing Tsuna gave then as a reply, before heading out off the school grounds dragging Lala with him.

* * *

><p><strong>~Sainan Riverbank~<strong>

"What's wrong, Tsuna?" Lala asked Tsuna who was rubbing his temples trying to soothe the headache he was suffering from.

"*Sigh* Look Lala I'll get straight to the point… I don't love you" Tsuna bluntly said wishing that the girl will finally understand that the confession was completely accidental.

"You don't love me, Tsuna…" Lala quietly said making Tsuna flinch, _'did I hurt her feeling?', 'is she gonna cry?', 'the hell do I care!?' _Tsuna thought with a slight blush on his cheek.

"It's okay, I can live with that!" Lala cheerfully commented as she pumped her fists.

"The hell is wrong with you, woman!?"

"Lala-sama…" Tsuna heard a squeaky voice coming from Lala's headdress, this slightly spook Tsuna but Rito mentioned a small robot that turns into Lala's outfit when he was talking about it this morning, that must be it.

"I Think I know what you're trying to do, Lala-sama"

"Hey! What are you saying Peke!?" Lala said to her hat apparently named Peke.

Tsuna who was staring at the whole scene didn't bother asking what 'Peke' said about Lala's plan. Then, thinking that his day can't get any worse.

"Lala-sama!" The voice of a man with gray-hair from afar wearing armor that looked like it came out of some rpg game.

'_Great…another wierdo' _Tsuna thought sweatdropping.

The man 'Zastin' smiled and said some words that none of the three heard from his distance, then the man shouted once again.

"This is it!, Lala-sama, come back to Planet Deviluke with me!"

"Nyeeh!… I won't go back. I have a reason not to!" Lala shouted at the man as she stuck her tongue out like a child.

"…What is your reason?" Zastin asked more audible this time.

Then Tsuna who had been containing his rage from the stupidity of that scene felt that something was going to happen, Lala pointed her finger at him and then she yelled.

"I…I fell in love with this guy here, Tsuna!"

Tsuna became flushed at her declaration, not expecting that the girl would actually say something like that. Then he realized he forgot something.

"Oi" Tsuna called the gray-haired man. Zastin turned his attention to the boy that the princess of his planet fell in love with, the boy looked average to him but his expression and posture was like that of the King of planet Deviluke, Gid Lucione Deviluke.

"What is it, human?" Zastin asked looking down at the boy.

"Why are you taking Lala back, the looks like she doesn't want to?" Tsuna growled, even though it wasn't his business to interfere with the pinkette's family problems, something about this matter just pissed him off, aside from Lala.

"Lala-sama is to be the next Queen of planet deviluke, thus she has a responsibility to meet her future husband candidates chosen for her, so our planet will have a new King in line for the throne, whether she likes it or not, but seeing that the princess herself had chosen you-" Zastin said with a raised voice he noticed that the boy's aura was beginning to become intimidating, Zastin then held the handle of his energy sword hidden on his hip, he didn't know why, but he suddenly felt tensed.

"- as her bodyguard I will make sure, whether you are suitable or not" Zastin then launched himself to Tsuna who was standing still, activating his green energy sword and slashing the ground beneath the boy, hoping that the earthling will get scared and 'give' the princess back.

Zastin's actions surprised Lala who was flying with the wings installed on Peke, at first she got worried but then it looked too cool, for Lala so she just watched.

As the dust from Zastin's attacked cleared it revealed Tsuna who didn't even budge from the attack, this of course surprised the two aliens, but what's even more surprising was the expression of pure anger on Tsuna's face.

"Did anyone of you even understand why she ran away? ...Did anyone of you understand what you're trying to force her into? Tell me-" Tsuna revealed his glowing orange eyes that was hidden from his hair and glared at Zastin.

"-Do you people even know… THAT SHE CAN'T MARRY SOMEONE SHE DOES'T LOVE!?" Tsuna's right hand then glowed dangerously and let out his anger by closing in the distance between him and Zastin, and punching the armored man on the chest with his glowing right hand, causing an explosion throwing Zastin sending the man skidding on the ground and stopping not getting too far away from Tsuna.

Lala, who was watching, rushed behind Tsuna and try to calm him down a bit seeing that he was trembling in anger and she doesn't want either of them to get hurt too bad.

Normally Tsuna wouldn't care about someone's problems specially someone annoying like Lala, but he didn't know that the pink-haired alien was carrying such a burden, but now that he knows.

"Oi, teme(b*st*rd)…" Tsuna called out Zastin who was trying to catch his breath and staying on the ground.

"Tell this to the b*st*rd who decided this fate to Lala, she stays, and she isn't going back if she doesn't want to, got it" Tsuna coldly said looking at the man on the ground.

Zastin nodded stunned at the power Tsuna showed, he touched the spot where he was punched and felt his bare chest, Zastin looked and saw that the chestplate was completely shattered something he didn't expect to happen to the strongest material known in Deviluke, he inwardly smiled remembering what the earthling said, surely the king would be pleased that the princess might have picked the perfect candidate for the throne.

As for Lala, who heard everything Tsuna said, at first her plan was to marry Tsuna so that she could stay here on earth, but now after hearing what the spiky-haired earthling said her new plan is to love Tsuna, the first person who understood her feelings, and the first person she actually fallen for.

"Hn…" Tsuna scoffed before heading out, with Lala following him, leaving Zastin behind.

Tsuna looked west and saw that it was getting late, damn this took too long, he sighed and continued walking home, he noticed that Lala was following him with a smile plastered on her face.

"Oi, don't you have your own place to go?" Tsuna asked with his trademark scowl on, Lala scratched the back of her head and smiled at him.

"Nope" Lala gleefully replied to the brunette, who sighed in exasperation knowing where this conversion is going.

"Come on, let's go…"

Lala gladly followed Tsuna and turned her attention to Peke, who was silent this whole time.

"Say Peke, Do you think Tsuna… is the right one?" Lala said, asking for Peke's opinion, but no matter what her friend said she would still love him though.

"I don't know, Lala-sama. I didn't expect anyone much less an earthling, can defeat Zastin, known for being the best swordsman of Deviluke, and it surprised me that the boy really cared… even though you only met yesterday." Peke said making Lala feel better about her decision.

"Hey! walk faster dammit!" Tsuna yelled as he walked faster, pretending that he didn't hear the conversation, and hiding his embarrassed expression from the pinkette alien.

"Okay sweety~"

"U-Urusai!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning<strong>

**~Shirayuki Residence~ **

"WHAT THE-*THUD*"

Early in the morning in the house of Tsunayoshi, was a loud interrupted shout coming from the room of the spiky-haired brunette.

Why you ask? It's because the alien girl, Lala, was found sleeping in his bed with him, wearing only the shirt he provided for her. _'Didn't I give her some pants, last night?'._

"Wake up, woman!" Tsuna hissed as he shook Lala repeatedly, waking her up from her dream.

"Ohayou~ Tsuna-kun~" Lala cheered making Tsuna flustered for being ignorant about the situation.

"Ohayou my ass… the hell are you doing in my room!, didn't I give you, your own room?" Tsuna was quickly regretting his decision, come to think, Why would he even let the girl stay in his house? And why hasn't he strangled her to death?

"Eh? Don't married couples sleep together in the same bed?" Lala asked cutely putting her index finger on her lower lip, wondering what's wrong.

"Married coup- AAAH! Haven't I told you yesterday, that I don't love you?" Tsuna growled not caring that he used harsh words against the pinkette.

"Really?... Then I'll just make you fall in love to me~" Lala fist pumped meaning every word she said, determined to earn her way to Tsuna's heart.

"Ack! S-s-stupid woman!" The embarrased Tsuna quickly made his way to the kitchen and make breakfast… for two this time.

* * *

><p><strong>~Sainan Streets~<strong>

Tsuna walked heading to school to get some sleep, he was glad that Lala flew away saying that she has something to do.

Tsuna thought that he couldn't handle anymore of that girl's childish escapades, and it irked him that Lala and his deceased sister have the same personality, he pushed that thought aside not wanting to relive the moments of his past and enjoyed his walk to school.

'_Finally peace and quiet…' _

**~Sainan High Rooftop~**

A few hours later Tsuna was yet again woke up in mid-day during lunch, he wanted to go back to sleep but he had a nagging feeling to go to the classroom. Always trusting his instincts he decided to make a quick visit.

As Tsuna was near his classroom he noticed it was a lot noisier than usual and there were guys blocking both doors, annoying him and making him release a menacing aura which made the males scatter like bugs. Tsuna entered and immediately took notice of the bubblegum pink haired girl with a heart-tipped tail that was talking with Haruna and her friends.

'_No. F*ck*ng. Way…'_

It was that moment that Tsuna knew his life would be ruined by the annoying alien girl that was… running towards him.

"Tsuna-kun, you're here~" was the only thing Tsuna heard before getting tackled to an embrace by the Pink haired alien princess by the name of Lala Satalin Deviluke.

* * *

><p><strong> There you have it to those who are not familiar with the glowing orange hand, you just have witnessed the flames of rage or flames of wrath... wut ever.<strong>

**To those who are wondering why I gave Tsuna those flames, and thinking that he's just as bad as Xanxus for the Vongola don't worry, I got this.**

**hmmmmmmmmmmm i'm forgetting something... nah**

**Tell me what you think in the reviews and chapter 3 wont come up until I updated my other fic soooo gomenasai**

**Thank you to those who supported the first chapter specially _duskrider_ for reviewing, your awesome dude or dudette.**

**See Yah**


	3. Chapter 3

**important announcement below**

**Dio: I dont own KHR and To Love Ru obviously...**

**UnBeta'ed**

* * *

><p>~Sainan High~<p>

Once again on the rooftop Tsuna was slaking off and watching over the tennis club where Haruna is introducing Lala to the club's adviser Sasuga-sensei one of the teacher's that didn't piss him off by a large margin, but then the teacher did something that got his attention, the man wickedly smirked which was unnoticed by the two girls.

Tsuna released a scoff, pissed off that he has to watch over the bubbly alien girl so that people won't know she's an alien. Truly that girl is really annoying when she wants to, her limitless energy, bubbly and childish nature and her enthusiasm pissed him off to the point that he… enjo-.

Before his thoughts could finish his palm met his face trying to shake of the idea.

"Tsuna-kun!" He looked down and saw that the pinkette alien was waving at him from the ground below like a child.

"Tch…" Tsuna just scoffed and walked away with plans on going straight home.

* * *

><p>~Shirayuki Residence~<p>

In the usually quiet house of the 'Akuma', Lala Satalin Deviluke was having fried rice, tempura and miso soup for dinner, cooked by Tsuna himself.

"This soup is so good~" Lala squealed praising the brunette's cooking much to his annoyance.

"It's just miso soup with clams" Tsuna growled while questioning his self about letting the girl freeload in his house. He sighed and took a sip on his own bowl.

"I see, then what's your secret~?"

A quick flashback of his mother teaching him how to cook played on his mind.

"_Tsu-kun just remember, the secret in cooking is lo-"_

"*SPLURT* *COUGH* *COUGH* JUST EAT, GODDAMMIT!" Tsuna yelled as he used his chopsticks to shove tempura on the alien's mouth.

* * *

><p>"dammit dammit dammit…" Tsuna muttered under his breath as he tried to get some sleep, he then remembered what Lala's father said at the video message that Zastin sent.<p>

~Flashback~

In the forest Tsuna followed Zastin who said that he has something to see that involved him and Lala.

"What's the matter" Tsuna asked the man who was still recovering from the blow that he delivered.

"Tsunayoshi, I brought a direct message from Lala-sama's father, King Deviluke.

"Her Father?"

Tsuna instantly regretted asking the older man as the alien warrior started spouting bullshit about how great Lala's father is. He ignored what Zastin was saying and just watched the message meant for him.

"HEY, Shirayuki Tsunayoshi, I heard Zastin's story , and I shall approve you as one of Lala's fiancées-" a voice came out of the television like machine and Tsuna just assumed that this was Lala's father.

'_What The Hell!?'_ Tsuna thought as Zastin might have told the bastard the wrong story, but seeing that this is recorded there was no use on arguing with a machine.

"I heard that earthlings are rather puny, but seeing that you defeated one of my strongest swordsman I'll trust you with my daughter's well being-"

'_Fuck, this getting from bad to worse"_

"Listen, I'll decide when the 'wedding ceremony' will be held, so until then protect my daughter as the whole galaxy is fully aware of your existence and will try to take Lala away, If you manage to protect Lala from them, then you shall be my successor-"

'_this is fucking escalating too quickly!'_

"But if you let Lala be taken away, and fail my expectations… I'll crush you along with that puny planet of yours!"

As the message ended, Tsuna remained silent for a few seconds, that moment, he realized.

"_So… stupidity is a genetic disorder_" with that thought aside he turned his attention to Zastin who was currently in a losing battle against a puppy.

"That's it I'm outta here" Tsuna said as he left Zastin alone to be bitten to death by the puppy while he rubbed his temples.

* * *

><p>~Flashback end~<p>

As Tsuna felt his consciousness drift back he noticed that there was sunlight coming from the window, it took a little time to realize that he slept and didn't even notice it.

He tried to get up from his bed but felt something covering his left arm, he looked to his left and saw Lala hugging his left arm with her body, but he ignored that, as he noticed that Lala's face was an inch too close on his own.

'_Crap, Crap, Crap, lay off bitc-' _Tsuna ended his self tantrum as his eyes widen, his heart thumped and felt his whole world stop, the alien got too close causing the two of them to… you know what.

* * *

><p>A few minutes after that it was Lala who woke up she rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times and looked left and right, searching for her fiancée but to no avail.<p>

"Tsuna-kun?" she muttered under her breath expecting the brunette to answer then she took notice of a wooden contraption with six metallic strings on the other side of the room, she stood up and looked closer to the unknown object.

Slowly she strummed her hands on the strings and created a wonderful but not controlled sound. Curiosity was about to get the best of her but the smell of food invaded her nose and almost instantly she reached the kitchen and saw Tsuna readying their breakfast his face flushed for some reason.

"Ohayou~" Lala greeted Tsuna who visibly flinched and almost fell on his seat.

"Urusai baka-onna" Tsuna shouted and ate in a pace where it looked like the food he was eating disintegrated, then after that he took his bento which was next to Lala's and left the pinkette to eat alone.

* * *

><p>~Sainan High Rooftop again…~ Lunch<p>

As the time to eat came Tsuna finished within a matter of seconds, and immediately he lied down and tried to forget the…

"Dammit all!"

Tsuna yelled then the door slammed open revealing Yuuki Rito panting and holding his phone.

"S-Sasuga… h-he kidnapped Haruna-chan" Tsuna's widen and let his instincts trust his friend who looked like he was about to tear up.

* * *

><p>It took a seconds for Tsuna to reach the equipment room where Haruna was being held as hostage by the Tennis Club adviser, he should have waited for Rito but seeing that the orange-haired boy was nowhere as fast as him, he left Rito and just said to follow him and told him not to worry.<p>

He slammed the door open not caring if it should open the other way around, then he saw Haruna tied up in a lewd manner which piss him off even more.

"Hmm, you're a fast one Shirayuki"

The voice of the teacher rang and revealed himself from the dark, he was about to charge at the man then the teacher began to morph and then a few seconds of a human turning into something really…

"Gross…" Tsuna muttered the only thing he could describe the creature in front of him.

"Don't get too careless boy, if you value the girl's life, kekekekek" The beady eyed… thing, chuckled threatening the delinquent by using his hostage.

"Fuck…" Tsuna cursed not wanting to get too brash and get his friend's crush hurt.

"kekeke, Sasuga's form was really great for mimicry, though it's really troublesome to change into a human. My name is Ghi Bree… and I'm here to ask you, stop your courting of Lala!" the alien thingy(?) proclaimed.

"I-I'm not courting that stupid alien, stupid alien!" Tsuna shouted his face flushed at the memories of his morning coming back.

"Oh, then it shall be me who will marry Lala"

"No" Tsuna said on instinct surprising himself in the end.

"Huh?...If you won't accept the terms then I won't return this woman to you, boy"

"kuso…" Tsuna cursed yet again he already thought of kicking Lala out but he can't take the image of her crying because of him.

'_what the fuck am I thinking?' _he asked himself _'that girl is just trouble for me…'_

"I don't have much patience, choose or…" Ghi Bree pressed something on his hands and the ropes tying Haruna tore her clothes off revealing her pale white chest that would excite Tsuna's friends but not him, as this action only made the brunette even more ticked off than before.

Then as two more people came and Tsuna identified them as his friend and the other, his pink haired annoyance.

"T-T-Tsuna what the heck!?" Rito shouted as he pointed at Haruna's uncovered area.

"Look Rito it's not my-" Tsuna did not even finish as his self proclaimed fiancée tackled him to a hug, successfully making him blush.

"Tsuna, I was looking all over for you~" Lala said and then she noticed a slightly deformed yet familiar face.

"Ghi Bree? What are you doing!?" She lets go of Tsuna and yelled noticing one of her friends was tied up.

"kekeke, Lala you're mine now…" the beady eyed alien said but then he noticed the temperature dropping with his sensitive skin making him sweat.

"Shut up you little fuck…" Ghi Bree, Rito and Lala looked at Tsuna who was standing from being tackled to the ground by the royal alien female.

"W-what was that earthling!?" the ugly alien shouted trying to sound strong but was clearly failing.

"I said SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Tsuna fist was now glowing yet again as his rage filled up inside him. This of course made the enemy alien stumble to the ground and leak off sweat.

"Get up, you piece of shit!" Tsuna in his mind asked himself on why was he angry again, it's not like Lala meant anything to him.

"N-n-no please don't" Ghi Bree gasped out his mind racing for his plan to scare the human backfired and by the looks of it, he screwed up big time.

Tsuna didn't say another world as he grabbed the aliens head and lifted him, then as he was about to crush the kidnappers head it did something that turned the atmosphere in a 180.

"HIIEK! I'm sorry" The criminal shrieked, as it shrunk to the point where it's head was the size of Tsuna's hands.

It took a few seconds for Tsuna's rage to turn into annoyance as he realized the man was all bark but no bite. Resulting in the dying of the glow from his hand

"Hey…" Tsuna growled as he get the man to look at him as he stared at him with piercing cold brown eyes.

"Give me one good reason not to eat you…" Then it was time for Tsuna to make threats shocking Rito as the boy thought he was really going to do it.

""Tsuna-dono, Ghi Bree here is a Balkean they are known for having really fragile bodies, their ability to morph and the fact that they survived because they are not edible, they stink when killed and don't have the slightest of stamina making them unusable for anything even slavery…"" Peke informed her creator's fiancée, not wanting one of the best candidates to suffer from food poisoning.

"So that thing is thrash" said by Rito sweatdropping.

"Yup definitely~" Lala agreed and proceeded to get one of her inventions.

"Lucky piece of shit…" Tsuna said under his breath and then he took notice of Lala's invention that looked like a toilet and nothing else, he sighed as he threw the wannabe kidnapper to the toilet bowl hoping it would functions as one…and it did.

"Hey Rito what are spacing out for, get Haruna to the clinic and find her some clothes" The brunette said as he excited the room with Lala following him.

"Don't leave me here!" Rito shouted finding himself in a bind, how was he going to explain this to the girl or other people who'll see him.

* * *

><p>~After Class~<p>

Right after the classes ended Tsuna immediately rose up from his slumber on the rooftop and got ready for work.

"Tsuna-kun~" Then his annoyance made him stop from exiting the gates he looked back and saw Lala dragging the blue haired Haruna with her.

"What is it now Lala?" Tsuna hissed at the pinkette who brought Haruna infront of her and pointed at the said girl.

'_what is she doing?' _Tsuna asked in his mind as he saw the pink haired girl's friend fidget and tapped her index fingers together.

"S-Shirayuki-kun, thank you for what you did earlier and…" Haruna said looking away as a tint of pink invaded her cheeks.

Tsuna then felt the same shitty feeling that got him tangled with Lala in the first place.

'_Yuuki Rito…-'_

"Please go out with me, this Sunday!" Haruna shyly yelled enough for the people to hear making their mouths hang specially the girls on the tennis club while her two closest friends had a mischievous grin on.

'_You're Fucking Dead!'  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Dun worry Haruna is not in the harem...spoiler?<strong>_  
><em>

**ok for the announcement**

**I'M NOT GOING TO UPDATE ANY OF MY FIC'S TILL MID OR LATE MARCH... i going to focus on my studies and exams or else...**

**leave a review if you have something to suggest/rant/flame/say to me**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR and/or To Love Ru they blsadufjhslakjmfdslakd**

* * *

><p><strong>~Sainan Town Square~ <strong>

"Waaaaah~ How interesting!"

In the middle of the City, Tsunayoshi Shirayuki, wearing a black long sleeved shirt and tight black jeans, along with Haruna Sairenji, the beautiful tennis club member in her casual clothes, are currently giving a certain pink haired alien a tour of Sainan. Normally the boy, Tsuna, wouldn't do this kind of things, because he has the attitude of an average loner, but he was going to risk many things if doesn't, and one of those things is the exposure of Lala's true identity as an alien princess.

As for the blue haired girl Haruna, who asked the spiky brown haired boy out in a date, yesterday, to thank him, her original plan was to do just that, but was was turned down by Tsuna, however she was asked by the same boy to help him with giving the pinkette a tour of the town. At first, she wasn't really shocked that she got rejected but what got her attention was the, relationship of the boy to her pink haired friend.

Getting those out of the way, the pink haired Lala was currently being watched by many people passing by, and the reason for that might be because of her, beauty, tail or her outfit.

It annoyed Tsuna that Lala was wearing her cosplay outfit again, he always saw her in those clothes and it led him to think that those were her only clothes, or the only thing her robot Peke can change into.

"Shirayuki-kun…" Haruna said pointing at the crowd that were looking at Lala.

"Tsk, bunch of perverts" Tsuna muttered before grabbing the two girls and dragged with him as they get out of the town square.

"Tsuna-kun where are we going?" the pinkette asked not minding that he was holding her hand, not that he knows it.

"I'm buying you some clothes" Tsuna answered making Lala giggle and Haruna think deeper about the two's relationship.

""Tsuna-dono… I can just scan clothes for Lala-sama"" Peke whispered to Tsuna enough for only him to hear.

"And let Sairenji see, no way... just change into her underwear or something when I get some clothes "

"Uhmm, Shirayuki-kun, pardon?"

"Huh? Nothing! It was nothing!"

* * *

><p>After reaching the mall Tsuna quickly goes to the nearest place that sells women's clothes, and left Lala inside one of the fitting rooms with Haruna, while he buys her something normal to wear. This made Haruna wonder…<p>

'_Does Shirayuki-kun know what dress to pick?' _

"BOO!"

"EEP!"

While she was lost in her taught, Haruna got a little surprise from the pinkette peeking out of the curtains of the fitting room. The said girl gave her a bright smile that never seemed to leave her face.

"You scared me there Lala" Haruna said taking deep breaths.

"*giggle* Can't help myself, where's Tsuna-kun by the way, Haruna?" Lala asked as she looked left and right with a curious expression on her face.

"He's buying you clothes, he said he'll be back quickly"

"Oh, Tsuna-kun's really sweet isn't he, Haruna?" the pink haired girl said smiling less but with more sincerity, this only led Haruna to think that their relationship was much more than she initially taught.

"Yeah guess so…"

After a few seconds of silence Tsuna finally arrived with Lala's clothes and a flustered face, he quickly gave it to Lala and said to wear it quickly. Haruna looked at him breathing heavily.

"Shirayuki-kun what happe-"

"Don't ask" before she could finish, Tsuna glared at some of the employees that were giggling at him and talked about how cute he was buying clothes for her girlfriend, or at least that's was Haruna heard.

"Damn old hags…"

"How do I look!?"

After seconds of waiting the curtains opened and revealed Lala wearing a white sleeveless sweater over a black dress, needless to say she looked beautiful, that the employees and other women that saw her were giving their praises.

"That looks cute on you, Lala!" Haruna said amazed at the beauty of the pinkette in casual clothing, who knew that a guy like Tsuna could have picked this for her, then again she doesn't really know a lot about him.

"Thanks Haruna~… Tsuna-kun, what do you think?" striking a cute pose, Lala asked and made all of the people around, which were women, glare at Tsuna pressuring him to say the right words, but he wasn't called 'Akuma' for nothing.

"Hmph…It looks…good enough" he said looking away as the obvious pink shade on his cheeks, that entertained the women watching him.

"Aww~ Thank you Tsuna-kun!" much to Tsuna's dismay, the pink haired alien pounced at him and wrapped him in a hug, and all Tsuna did was yell at her telling Lala to let go, but not actual doing anything else about it.

While all of this was happening Haruna watched and smiled at the two, as they looked like a cute couple.

"Hate to interrupt but… shouldn't we get going?" Haruna spoke making Lala let go of Tsuna that was a blushing mess from the pink-head's hug

"OH! Okay then let's go!" grabbing Haruna and Tsuna's arm, Lala took off with the two filled with excitement and seeing what more, earth has to offer.

"Let go Stupid-woman I still have to pay!"

* * *

><p>After Tsuna paid the cashier for the surprisingly expensive dress he bought for Lala, the three of them wandered around the town buying taiyaki, looking at stores, and familiarizing Lala to the directions, then went to stop at a local arcade.<p>

It didn't take long for Lala to convince Haruna on playing different games together, while Tsuna watched the two of them from behind, leaning on a wall and crossing his arms. Then Tsuna noticed that the two females drew the attention of many guys, or perverts, as Tsuna would like to be blunt about it.

"Hey kid" a gruff voice caught Tsuna's attention and made him see two guys, probably at their twenties, one having messy black hair while the other had a dyed blond, were looking down at him even though they about the same height. Tsuna didn't reply but just stared at them plainly, as they were not worth wasting his words for.

"Heh, silent type eh? Listen we're just here to ask if those two beautiful ladies are with you, nothing much right?" The man with black hair said with a malicious tone and a wicked grin on his face, that didn't faze Tsuna.

"Fuck off, thrash…" Our protagonist said as he turned his attention back to the girls, containing his anger for the two idiots who seem to be a uninformed that they shouldn't cross paths with a boy with spiky brown hair with a peculiar rattail on the back.

"What did you say!?" said by the black haired man as he tried to grab his shirt but was stopped by his blond companion. The yelling attracted the attention of many people along with Lala and Haruna's, and to those who are familiar with Tsuna, they just began to sweat for seeing him in the flesh.

"Easy there bro… now kid we're not looking for trouble or anything so let's play a game. You look like you can't protect those two beauties by yourself and were two grown men, pretty sure we're more capable than you. So what'd ya say, if we win they'll come with us?" the arrogant blond man pointed out and pointed at a punch machine game.

"Tch, and if I win you'll pay for damages" he could let out his anger by destroying a machine, rather than punching a hole through these guys body.

* * *

><p>After leaving the arcade and the two men to get interrogated, the trio went to the park and decided to take a break before going to their last stop, While Haruna was sitting at a bench with Lala who was looking at the different things she took interest in, the blunite looked at Tsuna buying some drinks for them from afar, she then smiled that the infamous 'Akuma' was actually thoughtful, very violent, but thoughtful nonetheless.<p>

Then she saw three girls their age approach him giggling and pushing one of them to speak with Tsuna. The girl that talked to Tsuna looked shy and it looked like she was crushing on him, judging by the fact that the girl can't look him in the face.

After two minutes Tsuna seemed to have told the girl something that made her smile and just scratch the back of her head, then the girl waved goodbye with his two friends patting her in the back.

Haruna then realized that Tsuna just rejected another girl, if she counts anyways. She took a good look at Tsuna as he walks back with their beverages, and just tried to see him in a different light. He was quite tall, pale white skin, well dressed, slim-muscular figure, piercing brown eyes and a good looker, if only the girls in the school ignored his reputation, Tsuna could be the most attractive boy in their school.

After realizing what she had just thought, Haruna immediately blushed and said to herself that she already had a certain orange haired boy's heart to capture, and liking someone who probably is her friend's boyfriend, was not something she wanted.

* * *

><p>"WAAAH! It's so pretty!"<p>

After the park the trio went to the aquarium which was their last stop, it took less than three seconds for Lala's childishness to kick in. The pink haired princess looked left and right with her mouth hung in awe.

"Ah! Look at that~"

"Oi, don't get lost you dolt!" Tsuna shouted as the pinkette ran off looking at every tank that she could see, leaving him with Haruna.

"Fufu… Lala-san is like a little child" Haruna said starting a conversation as she looked at Lala's figure running off to somewhere.

"Too much if you ask me" He gave his reply looking at Lala's direction with a frown. Haruna looked at him his eyes looking calm as he stared at Lala's direction.

"Shirayuki-kun, Do you like Lala-san?" Haruna finally asked the question of the whole class since Lala transferred and hugged Tsuna in front of the whole class. She then saw Tsuna get flustered immediately after asking.

"W-What made you ask that!?"

"Weeell, you two always go to school and home together, Lala always get excited when you're with her, and it looks like she, she-she… likes you, so do you like her back?" she gave him an answer, she knows she was poking her nose in somebody's life but she wanted to know if her new friend meant anything to him.

Meanwhile Tsuna was lost in his thoughts trying to think clearly _'Just say no!'_

"Uh Uhm, I- Oi Baka-onna! stop that, this instance!" Tsuna shouted as he saw Lala trying to feed penguins something that looked like a pellet, sighing in relief he ran after Lala and grabbed her hands and dragged her somewhere else.

And back with Haruna standing there watching and smiling at the pair, she didn't get an answer but it was pretty obvious.

* * *

><p>After an hour at the aquarium, Tsuna and Haruna decided to go back home making Lala look a little bit down, and Tsuna who wasn't dense as a rock noticed this and decided to do something about it.<p>

"Sairenji, can you take Lala to the coral's tank, I'm just going for a sec" he said as he did not wait for a reply from the blue haired girl and left.

"Haruna, where's Tsuna-kun going?" Haruna then turned her attention to the pinkette and saw her that she didn't have her smile.

"He didn't say, but he told me to take you to the coral tanks" and with that the alien princess's lips curved into a big smile and the two of them headed towards the said tank.

A few minutes passed Lala was still looking fascinated by the aquatic life in the glass tank, while Haruna just entertained her questions whether she had one.

"Hey time to go home" Tsuna's calm voice called from behind and when Lala and Haruna turned around they saw Tsuna holding something in his hands.

"Uhmm Okay" Lala replied looking down and not having the same enthusiasm she had earlier, which made Tsuna sigh.

"You're such a child you know that…here" Lala heard Tsuna and she looked up to see an orange tuna stuffed toy in his hands giving it to her.

"For me?" getting a nod she took the toy and hugged it tightly gaining her smile back again.

"Here… thanks for helping me…" Haruna then received a hair clip with a clam design, she took it and tried it on.

"You're welcome, Lala is my friend so… glad I could help" the blue haired girl said with a smile.

"Hn… Let's go" Tsuna turned around and began walking towards the exit hiding the small smile he had on his face.

Meanwhile with the girls, Lala kept on looking at toy Tsuna gave her and then she saw something in tied in the Tuna, it looked like it was made of clothe and was attached to a string, but what caught her interest was the writing on the clothe.

"Haruna, what's this and what does it say"

"Hm?" the said girl looked and immediately knew what it was.

"It's a charm Lala and it says…" taking a look at the writing in the charm she began to giggle and look at Lala.

"It means happiness and… wait don't you know kanji?" Haruna raised an eyebrow and it seemed it had caught Tsuna's attention.

"Nope!" Lala chirped and made Tsuna facepalm while it made Haruna sweatdrop.

* * *

><p><strong>Crap i have nothing to say... Oh wait! Tsuna's Pairin! is not a harem anymore, and maybe the closest thing you might get is a love triangle, buuuut I want it to be a pure pairing meaning i want it to be just Tsuna and Lala, or Yui, or some other girl in both series, but it's pretty obvious whose it gonna be<strong>

**Bye thanks for waiting! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR and To Love Ru or the song that's right song.**

* * *

><p>"Oi Lala… what the fuck, are you doing in my room?"<p>

A certain brunette said sitting on his bed looking at the cluttered floor of his room, which was caused by his self-proclaimed alien fiancée, Lala, who had been freeloading for two months now.

"Hm? I'm preparing for the Seaside Summer School, It's finally tomorrow!" Lala said with her trade mark enthusiasm, making Tsuna grow a tick mark, he was getting used to a lot of Lala's habits but some things just gets him pissed about the girl.

"I mean, why aren't you doing this crap in your room?" Tsuna muttered to himself, knowing that the girl had already claimed that his room was for the two of them, looking at the clock he has in his room he realized that it was almost time for him to cook.

"Oi don't do anything stupid and… pack lighter will ya?" Tsuna said knowing that the alien royalty is gonna bring her inventions with her, which will cause trouble.

"EH~" earning a cute whine from Lala, Tsuna blushed a little duller than before, but was still visible, especially to the perceptive Peke.

Then he left to the kitchen, turning on the television and listening to the news and prepared the ingredients for breakfast, not bothering to ask Lala what she wants, as the pinkette never complains about the food he serves.

As he was cutting the vegetables, he smiled and started humming in a soft tune.

"_toaru wakusei no hougaku kara__  
><em>_zujou wo tsuuka suru houki boshi ga~"_

Tsuna then started to sing because he felt like it, and to relieve some of the boredom while cooking, but unknown to him, a certain costume robot was in the living room which was next to the kitchen, listening to him and went on to fly upstairs.

"_itazura suki no kodomo no youni__  
><em>_boku no senaka wo sotto nadeta yo~"_

He continued finishing the first verse and breathed in some air, not noticing that Lala was brought down by Peke and the two were currently hiding behind him.

"_iki tainda~ ikenainda~__  
><em>_miteru dakeja tarinai yo arasoi ya~ uso monai rashii__  
><em>_kimi ni… aitai yo"_

Tsuna didn't stop in singing as well as cooking, he used to do it back when he was still in the Sawada household, learning the song from his mother and turned out to be his sister's favorite, it made him smile at the memories, but they were gone now and he can live with that.

"_marude houseki no youni utsukushi kute…__  
><em>_kamisama ga uchuu ni okkotoshita~__  
><em>_bokura ga hoshi katta mono wa~__  
><em>_sono hoshi ni aru yo ne?"_

Then an image of Lala formed in his head making him flinch and stop, the alien princess had been on his mind lately worried that she would reveal her secret during classes(yeah right), but he trusted Rito with handling the girl so he shouldn't be worrying anyway.

"Mou~ Tsuna-kun why did you stop?"

"Ack! What the hell!?"

""Wow! You have a really good voice Tsuna-dono""

"Shut up!

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the food!"<p>

"What she said…"

After finishing on cooking their breakfast the two of them proceeded to eat, Tsuna eating on a steady pace while Lala ate like there was no tomorrow.

"Seriously you'll get fat if you eat too much…" Tsuna said in a flat tone, sweatdropping not minding that she ate more than him.

"But it's so good~"Lala countered with a compliment, making Tsuna facepalm to hide his blush.

""Tsuna-dono do not worry about Lala-sama's figure, as it will stay the same for it runs in her royal blood"" Peke said while he/she was watching the news.

"Lala's figu- that is not what I meant!"

They continued eating without any other interruptions but after they finished, Tsuna heard that a Typhoon was coming meaning one thing.

"Oi Lala… the seaside summer school might get cancelled"

"EH!?"

* * *

><p>A few hours had past and Tsuna found himself in the shores of the sea where the Typhoon was said to hit. He looked at Lala making a speech and bringing different gadgets from out of nowhere, the girl seemed determined to stop the typhoon and Tsuna just sat in a distance muttering something like 'Stupid, Alien, and anything else in between.<p>

"Go Go Vacuum-kun!" Lala said before her octopus-like vacuum was deemed worthless against the Typhoon.

"Chomp Munch Eater-kun! Eat all the clouds!" A dinosaur like machine then appeared but only lasted a few good seconds before getting blown away by the strong winds.

"AAAH! Eater-kun, NO!" Lala called out for the mechanical dinosaur but to no avail, then it's when Tsuna called it quits.

"Come on, Lala you're wasting your time, don't even bother" Tsuna said trying to avoid any harsher words, knowing how childish the girl can be.

Then the rain started to pour and the ever so ready Tsuna unfolded his umbrella, he then walks up to Lala keeping her from getting drenched.

"Tsuna-kun…" Lala said before turning her attention to him and letting him see her teary eyes.

"Tch… Fuck it… knock yourself out, I have all day anyway" Looking away with his eyes soften, Tsuna sat with Lala on the ground, till the Alien finds a way to stop the typhoon.

"Tsuna-kun…" Lala muttered looking at Tsuna, her feelings for the boy, inevitably growing even more.

"What are you waiting for? I paid good money for this trip you know?" then Tsuna smirked at reflex unknowingly encouraging her.

"Okay! Here we go!"

* * *

><p>"Wow! Earth has so many beautiful places, doesn't it, Tsuna?"<p>

Two days after Lala had stopped the typhoon, Tsuna and Lala were now aboard the bus dead set on getting them to the hot spring, right now the duo are seated together as requested by Lala, making the rest of the class whisper to one another talking about the two of them.

While the whole class was starting to piss off Tsuna he found himself calming down when listening to Lala, the enthusiasm of the alien getting full blown with the scenery and her fascination brought a smile on his face, so to avoid accidents in the bus, he just crossed his arms, closed his eyes and let Lala talk to him on the way.

But while the two of them were occupied with each other, a certain black haired girl in a different bus, was holding a picture of Tsuna in her hand whilst she seated alone in the front seat.

"Shamless-idiot…"

* * *

><p><strong>The song I used was the acoustic version of Hoshi no Uta( Song of the Stars) which i do not own and i made Tsuna a good singer cuz he isnt waifu material enough... hehehehehe...<strong>

**I also skipped a few chapters from the manga cuz its not needed**

**And we might be able to see some Yui scenes next chapter**


End file.
